


Jensen's Mistake

by grrlplay



Series: Unfinished Story Ideas [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha Misha Collins, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Chastity Device, Domestic Discipline, M/M, Multi, Omega Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrlplay/pseuds/grrlplay
Summary: Jensen screwed up and mis-timed his last heat while his mates were out of town and has been in chastity ever since as punishment by his Alpha mates. This weekend should be the start of his next cycle, assuming he timed it correctly. How will his strict mates prepare him for it?





	Jensen's Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is both a BDSM and a domestic discipline verse. If that isn't your cup of tea, please turn back now.

A/B/O verse

Jensen –omega  
Jared & Misha – Alpha’s & Dom’s

5:00 pm

Jensen kneels, naked in perfect position, sitting on his heels, hands in the small of his back, chest out, chin up, eyes down, and knees wide spread to display his caged cock for his Alpha mates pleasure. He knows they have just now gotten off work and they can’t possibly be home for at least half an hour even if they rushed. Jared has to get from his downtown office and he must pickup Misha at the bakery before they can drive to the house on the edge of town. 

Jensen is well aware that his knees will hurt from kneeling the extra time on the hard floor, but he would rather wait all day on his knees than be late to greet his mates today of all days. He quivers in anticipation; he has been good for so very long now, he won’t allow himself to screw this up. Not this weekend, not just before his heat comes. Jensen takes a deep slow breath to calm him self, no point in getting worked up before his Masters even arrive. There is no way his cage will let his cock get hard, and he is too disciplined to get off without permission even if he could get hard.

Blanking his mind, he waits patiently. Until..

A slight scratch of the key in the lock brings him to attention, the door unlocks and opens. Jensen doesn’t move a muscle, not even to raise his eyes to see who has opened the door to his home. He knows it should be, must be his Masters (even as the possibility of a stranger seeing him posed like this sends a shiver down his spine).

“Have you been good for us today?” Misha demands in his deep throaty voice.

“Yes Alpha. Welcome home.” Jensen answers quietly.

“Dinner smells good.” Jared says, his smile obvious in his voice. “I’m hungry, so let’s get things moving along. Misha, you agree?”

“Mmm, I am rather eager as well. I suppose dinner should come first. Very well.”

Jensen gets up and hurries to bring the dinner he’d prepared before taking his welcoming position by the door. The table was already set at two places of the small square table against the wall, glasses filled with chilled wine, all he needed to do was carry the food to the table and serve it. After he filled the two plates for his Alphas, Jens knelt on the floor between their seats. 

Both Jared and Misha immediately reached out to touch Jensen, stroking his face, hair, arms; providing him love, reassurance, approval and help to ground his nerves. Jared leans over to claim his mouth in a passionate kiss, as Misha starts to eat. 

“You smell even better than your dinner does tonight, Jen. I can’t wait for your heat to start.” Jared whispers into his ear sending a ripple of desire throughout Jensen’s body.

“And how was your basal temperature this morning Jensen? Are you on track?” Misha asks between bites. 

Jared has released his omega and turned to eat dinner. Pausing, as Misha does every second bite to feed one to Jensen. Between the two Alphas feeding him, Jensen gets a bite of food at the same rate they are eating. They even give him sips of wine from their glasses as they hold it for him. The whole time, the strong beautiful omega never moves from his display pose.

“Yes, Misha. My temp was .6 degree lower than normal just like usual right before my heat is to start. I should be right on schedule, my temperature to start rising sometime around lunch Sunday as we planned.”

“Good, very good.” Misha rumbles. “We have a lot planned for you this weekend before your heat begins, I would hate for you to miss out on something by your heat coming early again. I know you wouldn’t want that to happen, would you pet?”

Jensen shakes his head quickly, repeatedly. “No Misha. I won’t forget to give you plenty of warning for my heat schedule ever again. I promised you both!” 

Jared grips Jensen’s chin firmly and forces his eyes up. “You remember how badly that went last time, right? You went into heat while I was stuck in that conference at work and Misha was out of town. A full day of heat by yourself, no Alphas to take care of you or protect you. Any knot-head could have scented you and broken into the house, taken you from us. And you deprived us of our right to take care of your needs. That is what your Alphas are for Jen. To care for you, protect you, mate and breed you. It really hurt me that you were that careless with yourself and with our responsibilities to you. We have to teach you how important you are to us and teach you to care for our possessions. Never forget that you, your body, and your heats belong to us!”

Jensen is trembling at his Alpha’s anger, smells his rage at remembering the last heat cycles mistakes. Tears are dripping down his face as Jared holds his eye contact but Jensen doesn’t make a move to wipe them away. He shows his sadness, displays his apology to his Alpha mate openly, giving his every emotion to him just as he gives his body.

Misha is stroking his hair, and interrupts Jared’s speech. “Jared, go easy. Jens has learned his lesson and his punishment is almost over. It’s been three months since that last heat and he hasn’t complained a single time about wearing his cock cage and losing his privileges to his orgasms until he gets his heat calendar correct. Just two more days until we see if he’s learned the correct way to predict his heat schedule. I do hope he has gotten it right this time. I would like to be able to see him come on your knot Sunday evening, but if he has made a mistake he will have to bear the consequences.”

The omega shudders at the thought of having made another mistake with his basal temperature chart. The idea of having to wear the cock cage for three more months without a single orgasm is enough to have him crying harder, and despite his attempts to keep quiet, he sobs brokenly. It’s been so very hard to wait and bear his punishment without complaining to his Masters, but he knows he deserved every day of his torment.

His Alpha’s had claimed him with their scents, but not yet given him their mating marks; the deep bite scars on his neck that would change his body chemistry proving his mated status to all who scented him. They had wanted to make it special for him and had wanted to share his heat together, all three of them, when they would bite their mating marks into him while fucking him through his heat. It would have been a heat to remember fondly for the rest of their lives.

Instead Jared got an emergency message from his secretary who’d had to track him down at a business conference to deliver the message that his mate had gone into heat early and was home alone. By the time Jared got the message Jensen had been in heat for over ten hours and he didn’t get home to Jen until over twelve hours had passed. 

Misha was in Chicago for business, opening a second franchise store there. His flight wasn’t scheduled for two more days. When Jared managed to get in touch with him, Misha had to drop everything to scramble to the airport and pay for a last minute plane ticket home. It cost him not just money for the extra ticket, but the financing for the franchise store fell through when the financiers decided he was unable to manage his home life and his omega’s heat schedule. Misha was more embarrassed than angry at Jensen, but once he was home it was well into the second day of Jensen’s heat. 

Jensen got his mating marks that heat as soon as Misha arrived, but it wasn’t the sweet ceremony they wanted, it was urgent necessity. The stress of Jensen suffering the beginning of his heat alone, the fear of others finding him, and his mates anger had cost them all. Jensen was unable to conceive during that heat, the stress of unresolved heat too much for his fertility. Jared and he decided on a harsh punishment to ensure such a costly mistake never happened again. 

Jensens’ cock was caged on the last day of his heat forbidding his last day of orgasms even while his new mates, his Alphas continued to mate and breed him. The ache and pain of his full, swollen balls impressed upon even his heat addled mind just how unhappy his Alphas were with him. 

Once the results of the pregnancy test showed he wasn’t carrying a litter of pups, the instituted the dramatic punishment. He was tied down to the antique breeding bench in their playroom, his slick hole filled with a large dildo attached to a fucking machine. His Masters made sure it was aimed right at this prostate and pounded it firmly on each thrust. He was voice was thoroughly muffled with a large ball-gag and Jared & Misha began to mark his body with paddles, floggers, canes, whips and most of the toys in their cabinet as they left evidence of their love and claim upon his body. They made it last for hours, eventually leaving deep purple bruises, red welts, bloody bite marks, scratched furrows over every inch of exposed skin. All the while his Alphas scolded, lectured, demonstrated and explained over and over again how to properly take and keep an accurate basal calendar to predict heats. They told him that all his privileges were withdrawn including his orgasms, and he must display proof of his failure everyday by wearing the cock cage openly without clothing until he had mastered the skills they were teaching him. 

They made their impressions upon Jensen’s mind as deeply as upon his body. It is a lesson he will never forget, and as much as he loves his Masters and their usual milder punishments he prays to never have this one repeated.

Jensen folds his body into a heap on the floor, sobbing brokenly as he remembers how terribly he had hurt his Alphas and himself with his mistakes. Jared picks him up while still sitting at the table, easily displaying his strength over his smaller mate. He sits Jensen on his lap, cuddling him and humming soothingly. Misha leans over and wipes his tears with his dinner napkin and kisses his sobs away. 

“Shhh, now Jens. I am so proud of you! You have taken your punishment so well for us. You haven’t complained a single time, I never expected that of you. You are such a strong omega. I am so happy that you are ours and you are doing so good. You are so good. So perfect for us.” Misha murmurs praise into Jensen’s mouth as he kisses him.

Jared offers his wine and urges his beautiful omega to take a drink as he starts to calm. “You are perfect for us, Jen. Strong, beautiful, sexy, perfectly submissive, and very smart. I have faith you will prove your intelligence again this Sunday when your heat hits right on schedule.”

Jensen blushes deeply, beaming at all the praise his mates bestow on him. He squirms a bit deeper into Jared’s lap, rubbing his ass into his mates lap. Jared doesn’t comment on his wanton behavior, just smiles at Misha over Jensen’s head.

“Have you had enough to eat, little one?” Misha asks. Jensen nods and rests his head on Jared’s broad shoulder. “Good. Would you like to hear what Jared and I have planned for you this weekend?”

Jensen looks eagerly at Misha and nods happily. “Yes, Alpha please!”

“Hmm, Jared wanted to make sure that you will be well rested, comfortable and ready for us on Sunday. So we are going to milk your prostate tonight to get your balls all emptied out of that built up cum, then fuck you into the mattress so you will be totally relaxed for a good long sleep.”

Jared continues, “Tomorrow we are going to take you into the playroom and warm up your skin so you will be perfectly sensitive to every touch by Sunday. I want you to beg, scream and writhe with every light touch all through next week as we knot you over and over again.


End file.
